


Unexpected, but not wrong

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)Prompt: Repeat a mantra
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Kudos: 1
Collections: Prompt Table Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows





	Unexpected, but not wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: Repeat a mantra

„Everything is okay,“ Casey repeated. „Everything is okay!“ But his heart was beating wild, and his thoughts were doing somersaults. Inwardly he cursed Zeke; the boy used to skip school much too often, so, what the heck was he doing here today? And why did he look so good, with his longsleeved shirt and the tight denim, a smile on his lips, as if nothing had happened last weekend?

When Zeke came closer, Casey squeezed his eyes shut, murmuring again: “Everything is okay, god damned!“

„No need to freak out. It **is** okay.“

He didn't even make the try to hide his amusement, Casey thought, annoyed. With sparkling eyes, he stared at him. „It's okay to get drunk and to fuck with your best friend?“

A smile sneaked on Zeke's lips. „You think it only happened because we were tipsy?“

„What else can I think?“

„That it was inevitable. Strange, yes, unexpected, but not wrong, because we both wanted it. And I wouldn't mind to do it again, even when I am not drunk.“


End file.
